


Chocolate Coma

by JoMouse



Series: Imagine Sterek Events [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek takes Stiles to the Silicone Valley Chocolate Festival.Day 2 ofImagine-Sterek'sValentine's Day Event. Theme: Chocolate.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Imagine Sterek Events [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586374
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Chocolate Coma

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations.
> 
> Short story and notes today. It's the anniversary of my father's passing and I've spent it with my mom and youngest daughter.
> 
> Big thanks to Marie. I sent the stories when I went to sleep and they were beta'd when I awoke. She's awesome.
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.
> 
> xx-Joey

Derek chuckled as Stiles bounced in the seat while he parked the car. He’d already listened to a laundry list of everything that Stiles wanted to see at the event and could only imagine his boyfriend’s energy levels growing as the day progressed until it all came down in a history-making sugar crash. A small part of him hoped he was wrong, but as he saw the smile on Stiles’ face, a larger part of him couldn’t wait for the mess as long as Stiles was happy.

He parked the car and Stiles was out and halfway across the parking lot before he’d even gotten his seatbelt off. Shaking his head he climbed out slowly, ignoring Stiles shouting pleas for him to hurry up because the chocolate was waiting. He knew that Stiles couldn’t get too far, the tickets for the event were in Derek’s wallet and even his silly boyfriend couldn’t sweet-talk himself into an event of this magnitude.

Sure enough, Stiles was bouncing on his toes in front of a thoroughly amused security guard when he reached the entrance, handing over the tickets. “About time!” Stiles squealed. “It took you forever to get here!”

“Stiles, it was less than two minutes. I can see the car from here.” He exchanged a fond smile with the guard after Stiles hurried through the door. 

“Better hurry before he eats all the chocolate,” the guard said.

“Is that really possible?”

He looked at Derek with raised eyebrows. “I don’t think I’d put it past that one.” They shared a laugh and Derek went inside.

The convention center was set up like any other convention he’d ever been to, but the overwhelming aroma of chocolate was thick and cloying in his throat. He blinked a couple of times trying to focus his senses on Stiles and it was disorientating that he couldn’t pick it up. His heart picked up speed in panic as his eyes darted around the room, trying to spot the boy and his flannel shirt.

He pulled his phone out to call him, knowing he’d hear the wolf howl ring tone that Stiles had set for him, regretting that Stiles had ever discovered Sam Sham and the Pharaohs. Just as he was about to unlock it, he heard Stiles’ incredulous voice above the steady thrum of noise.

“It’s made out of what now?”

Turning to the right, he made his way down the aisle, eyes skating over each booth, pausing in front of one that was selling chocolate roses in different flavors. He bought two peanut butter filled ones quickly, honing in on Stiles’ laughter and “I’ve always said I’d try anything once, but this might be the thing that makes me break that rule.”

Six more booths and a couple more purchases and Derek finally discovered him in front of a booth advertising chocolates made out of camel’s milk. Derek sniffed and wrinkled his nose at the salty-sweet smell emanating from the booth. Stepping up behind Stiles, he reached around in front of him, presenting the chocolate roses. 

“Found you,” he whispered in Stiles’ ear and chuckling when his boyfriend gave a shiver before looking over his shoulder.

“Can you believe this? Camel’s milk!” Stiles said, gesturing wildly at the booth where an amused man was watching him and rolling his eyes.

“How is that so different from cow’s milk?” Derek questioned, looking at Stiles but actually directing the question to the person behind the counter.

“It’s actually a bit saltier. If you like salted caramel, you should give it a try,” he answered, holding out a tray of tiny chocolate squares. 

Derek shrugged and reached out, lifting one to his nose and sniffing. His nose wrinkled slightly and Stiles pointed at him, “Aha! It smells nasty!”

“No,” Derek said. “It smells strong.” He popped the morsel into his mouth and chewed, understanding the comparison to salted caramel, but it was still different enough with the rich chocolate taste mixing with the saltiness of the milk. Derek made an approving sound and began looking over the items for sale at the table, picking up a couple of small boxes of the chocolates, thinking the pack would enjoy something different.

When he was done, he glanced over at Stiles who was still watching the tray of samples with suspicion as more and more people grabbed one and made positive comments. Only a few made faces and Stiles gestured at them as if the two out of twenty proved a point he was trying to make.

It wasn’t until there was only one sample left on the tray and Derek was ready to move onto the next stand that Stiles snatched the piece and held it up to his nose. “Smells like chocolate,” he said with a shrug and taking a nibble off the corner. Derek chuckled at the way his nose crinkled before he took another bite.

Derek started to ask what he thought once the piece was done, but Stiles just turned on his heel and continued down the aisle. Derek studied his back and held up two fingers to the man behind the table, adding the additional two boxes to the bag he had over his shoulder.

They spent a majority of the day wandering around the convention center, Stiles sampling every sample and offering long and drawn out opinions of everything. He never commented on the camel’s milk chocolates, even when prompted. Eventually, Derek gave up and started making sure that Stiles drank water while they were walking.

By the time they left, Stiles’ blinks were becoming slower and Derek knew the crash was coming soon. He was glad he’d decided to get a room in Silicon Valley instead of driving home because Stiles would bitch for a week about the crick in his neck from sleeping in the camaro. 

When they got to the room, Stiles pulled out the room service menu. “What do you want?” he asked, smiling up at Derek who laughed.

“I know that  _ I’m _ hungry, but you had to have eaten your own weight in chocolate today,” Derek said, pulling off his shirt and heading into the bathroom.

“Not quite my own weight, but there’s always room for room service.” 

“Alright, just get me a burger,” Derek said, closing the bathroom door before pulling it back open again. “No more chocolate.”

“Yes, dad,” Stiles teased, picking up the phone.

Derek wasn’t even surprised when he came out of the bathroom to knocking on the door and Stiles passed out on the bed surrounded by empty chocolate wrappers, including two of the boxes of camel’s milk chocolates. Answering the door, he let the room service woman enter and tipped her, sharing a smile when she got a look at Stiles.

“You can call down to the front desk for antacid if you need,” she offered.

“Thanks for the tip,” Derek said, letting her out and turning back to the bed when Stiles started talking.

“Chocolate puppies ate the camels,” he muttered and Derek fell onto the bed, laughing hard enough to wake Stiles from his chocolate coma.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at josjournal on tumblr!!!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are food for the writer's soul.


End file.
